


Beautiful Curse

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Music Video: EXO Teaser 14_KAI (5), Slight Mention of Curses, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Because of a curse, Jongin's soul was stuck inside a musical box. And then, he met Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Beautiful Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Based on EXO Teaser 14_KAI (5).
> 
> Thank you mods for another wonderful round!
> 
> Since English isn't my first language, please ignore any grammatical error. Please give feedback so I can write better next time! Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy the fic! :)

My name is Kim Jongin and I am a musical box.

You must be feeling crept out right?

I am a dancer. I learned ballet when I was three. My interest in dance grew when I watched hip hop dance. My parents initially weren’t supportive when I wanted to learn street dance. According to them, street dance will only taint my reputation as a ballet dancer. After an excessive persuasion together with my sisters, they finally allowed it.

I achieved a lot of awards. This means I have people who hated me for it. My dad told me it’s normal to have rivals when you are at the top.

I just don’t expect someone would go this far to bring me down.

I recognised the man who cursed me. He was called King. I want to learn from him but he was so cold towards me. I didn’t bother him after that.

One night, I was in the club. I decided to go to the bathroom alone before heading home. I was about to walk out when I heard whispers. I turned to see a man with a scary face staring at me while whispering something I couldn’t recognise. My head began to pound. I felt my body went down to the floor. I couldn’t shout for help.

When I woke up, I was in a box. I was frozen in a weird pose; like the ballerina you see in a musical box. I couldn’t move an inch.

Suddenly, the box was shaking. I thought I was being moved somewhere else by a crane. My thought was 100% wrong when I heard the sound of metal rod was being rotated by someone outside and the lid above me opened. Someone was staring at me with an evil grin.

It was King.

Only that he was bigger.

“Now that you’re finally gone, I wouldn’t have anyone stopping me from being the King again. Your body might be in the hospital, lying down in coma. But your soul will be forever trapped in here.”

He closed the lid after that. I felt myself being thrown somewhere. Indicating from the smell, I was in a trash can.

After, what I feel like, months, I was taken by a kind lady. I saw her from the small hole in front of me. She took me to a souvenir shop. I saw a lot of old items in the shop. She tested me if I can be used again. When it worked, she placed me along with other musical boxes.

One day, a woman bought me. I was delighted. I hope my owner will be nice.

My new owner turned out to be the woman’s son. I heard her calling him ‘Sehun’. He was the same age as me. I know his age because they were celebrating his birthday and I was one of his birthday presents. He was a good looking person. I would love to know him if I am a human.

When he brought me to his room, he rotated the metal rod to open up the box. He stared at me with sad eyes. He kept on rotating the metal rod. I was dizzy but I kept on turning.

“If only I have enough guts to dance like this.”

I heard him whispering that to himself. I felt sad suddenly. I wonder what stopped Sehun from dancing.

Every day, Sehun will rotate the metal rod and watch me turn around. I was glad he finally smiled after playing the box a few times. He looked cute and sweet when he smiles.

The next day, I found myself standing inside Sehun’s room, in my normal human size form.

I was standing in front of Sehun’s table. The musical box was on it and it was opened. I tried to touch it but my finger went through the ballerina figure. I let out a gasp.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sehun turned on his bed but didn’t wake up. I felt relieved. I took this chance to stretch my body. I played a song in my head and began to dance. I felt happy. I wish I could show this to Sehun.

One day, my question was answered. I was back in the box. From the hole on the box, I saw Sehun danced in front of the mirror. He was really good. I felt like dancing when I heard the hip hop song. Suddenly, I saw the door roughly opened.

“Dad? When did you get home?” I heard Sehun asked.

“I thought I made it clear, Sehun. No dancing in my house!”

Sehun was slapped. I helplessly watched Sehun got beaten by his father. Sehun was pushed towards the table. The impact caused the box to fall and crashed to the floor.

My vision was blackened.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My soul found my body. Everybody was in tears especially my mum.

I was discharged after a few days. My heart still hurt thinking about Sehun. I went to Hongdae to ease the pain. I walked around to see any interesting performances. I saw a crowd cheering for someone, so I went there.

It was a solo hip hop dance performance by a guy. He looked familiar. A cardboard was placed in front of a luggage bag and I read what’s written on it.

‘I’m Oh Sehun. I’m trying to raise money to find a place to live.’

I looked back at the guy and I was happy to see it was my Sehun. I decided to wait until the performance ends. I walked towards him after everybody walked away.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You’re looking for a place to stay?”

“Yeah. Got kicked out.” Sehun looked sad.

“I have a spare room. Wanna stay with me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s cool. Anyway, I’m Kim Jongin.” I offered my hand.

“I’m Oh Sehun.” He took it gladly. “Thanks for the offer, man. I appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Kim Jongin! :)


End file.
